How To Tell A Brick Wall To Stand Still Part 1
by zwhitewolfelricz
Summary: A Fight For My Family Revised. They were two that needed to change. Both were stubborn, both were necessary, both were afraid. Derek has to learn to take the consequences for his mistakes. Casey has to learn it isn't always about her.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE WITH DEREK FAN FICTION

TITLE: HOW TO TELL A BRICK WALL TO STAND STILL (Part 1)

AUTHOR: (zwhitewolfelricz) a.k.a. Melissa/Vianette

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LIFE WITH DEREK though I do wish I did.

A/N: My dearest readers, I love you all so much. I thank you so much for all of your support. I decided to post the first part of the story seeing as how it turned out to be much longer than I thought it would. I would like to dedicate this to my dearest brother Josh. Who, although he acts like Derek some of the time, can be a real sweet brother. I would like to thank you all for being patient with me so far and a special thanks to all of you who emailed me. You guys can still do so and I'll be sure to tell you how the second part of the story is coming along. Love you all.

ZWHITEWOLFELRICZ a.k.a. MELISSA (Azumangaadaioh at yahoo dot com)

Prologue:

_There is a piece of us we choose to deny. A part of us, we wish did not exist, yet it haunts us day and night. So we choose to hide it, but do you not see? Hiding it from your eyes, deep within your soul, makes it that much harder to change. _

_They were two that needed to change. Both were stubborn, both were necessary, both were afraid. _

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**She had been living here for months now, but she still managed to annoy the heck out of me 24/7. **

**I was sitting in my chair watching hockey when the front door opened and she stumbled in dropping her library books before clinging onto the coat rack for balance. I couldn't help but laugh, "Klutzilla strikes again!!!" **

**I heard her scoff as she picked up her books and walked over me. I didn't need to be looking at her to feel her glare trying to burn a hole through the side of my head. **

"**It won't work Case," I said bluntly, flipping the channels. 'I wouldn't change for her.' **

**She sighed, rolled her eyes, and stormed up the stairs. Her door slammed and her music blasted Alanis Morissette. "Casey!!! Turn it down." It kept ringing through my ears.**

**I got up off my chair and ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Running across the hall I heard her lock it. "Casey!!!" I pounded on her door and the door opened enough for me to peek inside. **

"**What do you want Derek?" **

"**Turn off the music Casey!"**

"**NO! You do not have any right to boss me around."**

'**I can't do anything drastic … dad and Nora will get upset.'**

"**Just turn off the music Casey."**

"**Fine, but only if you apologize."**

'**Apologize?'**

**I only replied with a grunt of annoyance and walked away. Casey opened the door fully and walked into the hallway.**

"**Hey! I said apologize." **

"**No. What the hell do I need to apologize for?" **

"**You're such a jerk."**

"**That's not the answer to my question."**

"**UGH!"**

**I turned my back on Casey and walked down the stairs, only to have a shoe thrown in my general direction and break an ugly vase Nora had bought a week ago.**

**Casey screamed in shock and then came running over to clean up her mistake and then she began screaming at me. I ignored her and her antics and went into the kitchen for some food.**

**She came in a few minutes later, carrying the shards of glass in a plastic bag. Casey headed outside to throw them into the trash bin, all the while still screaming at me.**

**I found a slice of pizza in the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave oven setting it to 3 minutes. I sat and waited hearing her voice drag on like an energizer bunny. "No wonder your mother never calls for you. I would never want to speak to a brat of a child like you." **

**I had had enough! 'First she interrupts my hockey game with her stupid music, and then she tries to make me apologize for no reason. Now she's telling me that I am not worthy of my mother's recognition. The woman that…!' She stopped as I turned to face her.**

**My eyes were wide, my fists clenched, and my jaw was set. It must have scared her because she stopped, her eyes were fearful and she began to bite on her lower lip nervously. "Will you just shut up Casey? You don't know anything about my family!!! You think just because you've lived here for eight months it means you know us. You aren't even a part of my family! So stop thinking that I care about you and what you say." **

**The words I said were hurtful but she had had no right to say what she did. I turned and walked to the microwave oven and pulled out the warm pizza. I could hear her crying as she passed by me and walked up the stairs but I didn't care to feel guilty. "It was her fault," I mumbled to myself justifying my actions. I sat down in my chair and watched the rest of the game.**

**When I looked at the DVD player it was getting close to seven in the afternoon.**

**Dad and Edwin had gone to see a movie and Nora had taken Lizzie to a friend's house while she went on business to Toronto for the day. I was stuck at home with my favorite little sister and the most obnoxious carbonated life form on the planet. **

**Casey hadn't come downstairs since the incident in the kitchen. Marti came home soon after and was sitting at my feet purring and playing with yarn as she lay on her back. Marti always seemed to get my mind off things and her arrival from school brightened my day. **

**The game ended and I began to wonder where my dad was. He was usually home by now, or called when he was going to be late.**

"**Smerek… I'm hungry." Marti jumped onto my lap and looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes. For a seven year old she sure ate a lot. My eyes traveled to the door. "Where's dad?"**

It wasn't the first time I cried because of him. I was sure it wasn't the last time I would cry because of him either. I walked into my room and didn't bother to lock the door behind me.

It's not my fault my mother fell in love with George. So why do I have to suffer for it? I cried into my pillow collapsing on my bed, sobbing like a little girl. Then again Derek Venturi always made me feel like a little girl.

I heard the front door open and a little girl meowed as it closed behind her. I sighed into my pillow silent tears still falling. I didn't know why I said that about his mother. The story behind Abby Venturi was never revealed to us MacDonald's, but I didn't blame them. It wasn't any of my business.

"I just didn't think he really hated me," I tried to convince myself. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. They had stopped tearing. I held my stomach as it growled hungrily. I didn't want to face Derek but I was starving. I opened my door and peaked into the hallway. "Wait, why am I hiding I don't need to apologize it was his fault." I walked out and started down the stairs.

**I could hear her foot falls. I was still mad at her and I didn't want to see her. Her tall figure appeared on the landing. Marti shot up. "Casey!!!"**

**She ran over to my step-sister. Casey smiled at the seven-year-old in her arms.**

"**Casey, I'm hungry." **

**I stood up and walked over to them. **

**Casey looked up at me. Her blue eyes were tired and still a little red. She had been crying. It wasn't unusual to see. She had cried a lot after Sam and she broke up. For a moment I felt guilt. I had made her upset, but she had said something stupid. She had no right to say that. **

"**Hasn't George come?" her voice was just above a whisper. **

"**I don't know. He hasn't called," I said bluntly taking Marti from Casey. 'I would not show her my weaknesses.' She jumped into my arms. 'No matter what, I knew I could count on Marti being there to believe in me no matter what others thought.'**

"**I'm still hungry Smerek." Her arms wrapped around my neck as she nuzzled into me. **

**Casey walked over to the kitchen her voice still hoarse, "I'll make you some dinner Smarti." **

**I sat down with Marti on my lap and tried to calm my guilt and frustration. Smarti reached over to a pad and pencil on the island. She began to doodle and I sat her down on her own stool as a got up to walk over to Casey. She still owed me an apology.**

I heard Marti squeal in protest. That meant he was walking away. Where was he going?

I soon found out. His hand reached past me and got an apple from the counter. I was heating up some spaghetti for Marti and making some chicken dévohé for Derek and me.

"You still owe me an apology," Derek spoke slightly amused with a mouthful of apple. 'How could he? Did he really hate me that much that my pain was amusing to him? It was however expected of arrogant, stuck up, evil, cruel, inconsiderate Derek.'

I shrugged.

Derek smirked.

He could see through my act. He knew it hurt me and that I felt guilty, but he didn't care. Content he walked over to Marti and began to play with her.

Derek did not speak to me during dinner and I kind of preferred it that way. Marti was in her own world the whole time so it was fairly quite except for the clinking of silver ware. Derek hardly looked over in my direction, and we never made eye contact.

When Derek went to put Marti to bed I stayed behind to clean the kitchen. He entered an hour later just as I was finishing up the dishes. He glared at me as he put on his famous leather jacket.

"Look Casey you know that you owe me big. I'm going out tonight. It doesn't seem like dad's coming home tonight. He must have gone out with Edwin for the weekend and is planning on calling us tomorrow."

I sighed. I couldn't do anything. It was his life, but I felt like if I didn't say anything to him about it, it would be my fault if something happened.

"Derek, don't do anything to drastic you know your father really wants you to do better."

Derek gave me his smirk, "You don't need to worry about me. Dad blames me anyways," he said zipping up the jacket, he stopped for a moment his eyes looked as though he realize he had exposed a little bit of himself to me.

I looked up at him, I opened my mouth to speak but the door shut in my face. Derek was gone.

**The door shut behind me. It was quiet outside, save for the wind brushing lightly on the trees. It was cold and the air smelled like it had just been raining. The green grass surrounding my feet was moist and cut short by the lawn mower this morning.**

**Dad hadn't come home and I was as mad as I could be at Casey. Marti had fallen asleep fast enough after I tucked her in, but I lingered, watching my little sister. She looked so little like mom. I thought about her for only a moment but I pushed the memory of the woman that was my mother aside. When I left Casey in the kitchen I heard her whispering something. **

"**She thinks she knows this family. It hasn't even been that long and she thinks she knows about my relationship with them….I can't believe I told her about pa."**

'**I know dad and I don't get along, because I always seem to fail him. We had gotten into an argument this morning about the hockey scholarship that I was planning on riding but he reminded me that I needed to keep my grades up.'**

**I was too stubborn to admit it, but I knew he was right, but, "He has no faith in me," I mumbled to myself. I kicked a rock with my foot suddenly realizing I had left the backyard and was now wandering the streets.**

**The streetlights were dim sending rays of light below them revealing the gray sidewalks. A car drove past me sending a breeze in my direction. I shivered through my leather jacket.**

**The sky slowly darkened. It seemed as though it would rain. The clouds threateningly drifted into the once clear sky. **

**I had walked to the mall 5 miles from home. It was closed, seeing as it was so late, but the lights were still on outside and I had sat there lingering on thoughts of hockey and my mom for a while. **

**When I noticed the weather I stood up, "I had better head back home," I mumbled to myself. I flipped the collar of my jacket up and pulled it closer to my body. The walk home was going to be too long and I was sure I would not get there before it rained. **

**Conveniently enough a bus had stopped not a few yards away at the bus stop that lead to my house. I climbed in, dropped a few coins into the slot, and sat watching the small raindrops grow steadily as they hit rhythmically on the bus window. A memory of her glided by me and I allowed it to pass not wanting to fight it off.**

"_**Derek … where are you hiding?" The voice rang through my ears and I pushed the coats and dresses around me tighter. I did not want her to find me. **_

"_**Der—ek…" she was getting closer. I started to shake in anticipation. The closet door opened and she jumped in front of me. I squealed with laughter and rolled with laughter rolled over onto the floor at the sight of her loony face. **_

"_**I've got you now," she took me into her arms and tickled my small stomach lifting my shirt and blowing raspberries on it. Tears built up in the corner of my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. **_

"_**Sto-sto—stop it!" I cried between laughs. I flew through the air and landed on the couch. Rubbing my eyes and wiping my wet cheeks I smiled as I lay watching her cavort into the kitchen at the sound of the oven timer. **_

_**I rolled off the couch and stood just a few centimeters taller than the armrest on the couch. I ran after her following the lingering scent of vanilla and chocolate chip cookies sitting high above me on the island. They were too high for me to reach so I looked around desperately trying to find a way to get up. **_

_**Mom just smiled at me as I pulled the small stool over to the island in the middle of the room and climbed. My little hands gripped the steps as I climbed clumsily onto the table top. **_

"_**Cookies!" I cried gleefully with two cookies already stuffed in my mouth. I smiled at her closing my eyes giving her a front-toothless grin with chocolate chunks stuck to my teeth. She rolled her eyes and took a cookie herself as she sat by me. **_

"_**Derek," her voice was clam and worried. I swallowed the last bit of my cookie. **_

"_**There something the matter mum?" **_

_**My mom put her cookie down and looked into my eyes, "No Derek nothing's the matter. Actually Derek I wanted to ask you a question." **_

_**I looked at her relaxing a bit and took another cookie into my mouth, "Sure mum." **_

_**She smiled and shifted in her seat a bit, "You know how Sam has sisters?" **_

_**I shrugged, "Yeah mum." I didn't understand what she was getting at. **_

"_**Well how would you like it if you got a little brother or sister?" **_

_**I looked at my mom and shrugged, "I don't think I would want one. We already have Edwin and all he does is cry." **_

_**My mom shifted again uneasily, "Don't you think it would be nice to have a little sister though?" **_

_**I didn't really want one but if she was better than Edwin I'd like her so a said I'd be okay with it. My mom sighed happily and put her hand on her stomach. "Well, were going to have a new baby and it's going to be a girl."**_

**The bus stopped in front of my house. I stepped out and walked out to my front door. I reached for my keys but the door opened.**

**A/N: REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harsh Words Spoken

"_**What are you gonna call her mum?" I looked forlornly at the empty tray of cookies. **_

_**My mother smiled at me, and handed me the cookie in her hand, "Who?" **_

_**I smiled at my mom as I took the cookie and started to nibble on the corner, "The little girl inside your tummy." **_

"_**Oh," there was a silence. **_

"_**You haven't got a name yet mum?"**_

_**Mother shrugged, "I was hoping you could name her Derek." **_

_**I sat there thinking very hard. I tugged on an imaginary beard. Mum giggled. **_

"_**This is serious stuff mum. The name I give her has gotta make her special like me, I'm Derek. I want her to be happy about the name her big brother pickeded for her." **_

_**I sighed biting into my cookie, "She's gotta be smart and funny and cool like me." **_

_**Mom giggled again I smirked in realization of the perfect name, completely ignoring mothers giggle, "Martine so I can call her Smarti," I said triumphantly, stuffing the remainder of the cookie in my mouth, "Just like you call me Smerek." **_

_**My mom smiled, "I like that name." She ruffled a hand through my hair, "My little Smerek." **_

"**Dad," I let out. I quickly recovered, and wiped the shock from my face. "You're home." **

**I shrugged and walked past him. Casey was sitting in the kitchen with Nora deep in conversation; apparently George had already talked to her. She glanced in my direction but quickly turned back to Nora. **

"**Derek…" I hadn't heard him the first time and apparently my father was growing impatient. I smirked and turned my attention to his angry eyes. "Where were you Derek?" **

**I sat on my recliner, "I was… out." I stated it bluntly. **

"**Why?" He crossed his arms and looked at me quizzically. **

"**I needed some air." **

**My father uncrossed his arms, "Derek, you left Casey and Marti alone." **

**I shrugged, "They can take care of themselves." He gave me a look of astonishment like he couldn't imagine I had said that.**

"**Derek you were in charge of them. What if something… … someone could have… what if something had happened. They are your sisters." **

"**Hey!" I shot out, "Casey isn't my sister!" I stepped forward at my father; he stepped back, "And why do you care to protect them so much?" **

**My father stepped forward again, "Derek, I care about them and I left you in charge! And you went around being your normal irresponsible, self centered self and thought of no one but Derek." **

**I smirked, "What do you care? They aren't your daughters anyways." **

**His eyes grew furious. "How dare you say that? You have no right! You…You never do anything right. Derek you… Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if you were never born at all." **

"**George!!!" I heard Casey and Nora yell out at the same time. Casey got up and ran out of the kitchen followed by her mother. **

"_**Mum? I'm home." **_

_**Edwin walked up to me in his diapers. I patted his head and smiled, "Hey Ed, where's mum?" **_

_**I dropped my backpack by the coat rack and skipped into the kitchen. "Mom? Where are you?" **_

_**Odd.**_

_**She wasn't in the kitchen. I walked back into the living room. It looked so big, but I kept calm, "You're a big kid Derek." I stood at the landing at the bottom of the stairs looking up into the empty hallway. **_

"_**Mum!" I started to feel a bit afraid. Then I heard it. I was my mum and she was crying. I walked up the stairs holding onto the railing. I peeked into mum and dads room. **_

"_**Mum, why are you crying." I saw her sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. Dad was sitting by her rubbing her shoulder mumbling sorry. "Mum? What are you doing crying? Dad what's wrong with momma?" I looked up at my parents. **_

"_**Why are you saying sorry dad?" My father looked down at me as though he had only just realized I was there. His eyes were red and could barely conceal the anger he was feeling. I was afraid. **_

_**I swallowed, "Dad? Mum?" I was met with a blank expression. "Was it because of Eric?" **_

_**Dad raised his voice turning to my mother, "He knew?" He turned to me now, "You knew, and you didn't tell me?" I was afraid. I didn't know. I didn't know about Eric. I didn't know about my mum's secret. **_

"_**I don't know!" **_

_**"You little liar. I bring you up. I love you. I buy you toys. I take you to hockey. I'm your father and you lied to me. I hate you Derek! Leave! Leave NOW!" **_

"_**George!"**_

"**George?!"**

**Casey walked over to my father. I turned trying to distract myself from the present situation. Casey was dumbfounded and I smiled at how funny she looked with the confusion and fear in her eyes, and something I didn't like. Pity. **

"**You better shut that mouth Klutzilla, your breath is poisoning the atmosphere. And I need air, don't go stinking it up." **

**I snickered and turned my attention to Nora and my father, "Good night you two. It's getting late." **

**I looked into my fathers eyes. They were full of guilt. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick smile and a nod. **

**Turning and standing on the landing I took the steps two at a time and closed the door quietly behind me as I entered my room. **

**He didn't mean it. I know he didn't mean to say it again. Though, I had deserved it. I had said things that I didn't need to say, things we had silently agreed never to mention after it happened. **

**I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my jeans off. The leg bottoms were damp. I pulled on a muscle shirt and some basketball shorts. There was a knock at my door as I threw myself onto my unmade bed.**

"**Come in dad," I sat up and watched my father as he entered my room. He looked around studying the babe rider poster on my wall. His eyes traveling over the dirty close, all over my floor, and then landing on me. **

"**Derek, I…" **

**I stood up. It was hard for him to say it. I knew it was and I understood. **

"**Dad, it's okay. Mom was unfaithful," I shrugged, "but you still love Marti all the same. I look up to you for that dad. Mom," I shook my head, "she had us all fooled. I love Marti and Edwin just like you do." I coughed and smirked, "I'm sore…sore…sorry." **

**He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I resisted at first, but he wouldn't let go. I patted his back. "Yeah okay pops." **

**Dad finally let go and walked towards the door. He smiled at me and I met it by raising an eyebrow, "Dad, you're starting to freak me out. There is too much emotion in this room." **

**Dad rolled his eyes and closed the door, "Goodnight, Smerek."**

"You better shut that mouth Klutzilla your breath is poisoning the atmosphere. And I need air, don't go stinking it up." His voice was passive and the insult was childish, but after having been practically disowned by your father, how could he still pull off being a smart ass?

I looked over to my mother. Nora was near tears. I put a hand on my mother's shoulder. She looked at George with shock and disgust.

I had seen my mother disappointed before, afraid, sad, angry, but this? It was a new emotion I had never seen. It was a mix of horror, denial, sadness, anger, and fear. I knew my mother very well, she had gone through a lot as a child and her father used to hit her all the time. He would say hurtful words that cut scars, deeper than any knife could, straight into her heart. She was horrified that George would be the kind of person to be able to do that, not to mention in front of me. I was shocked.

He had no right to leave me and Marti here alone. George was right about that. It's not that I can't protect myself; I mean females are as agile as men and we can be just as strong. Still, the way George handled it. I was afraid. He had a look of guilt in his eyes so I knew he regretted it. Derek leaving us here alone was irresponsible, mom and I had been talking about it before Derek arrived.

"_Casey? Derek?" I heard mom whisper as she walked into the living room._

_She closed the door and I peeked into the living room from the kitchen and waved, "Hi mum." Nora walked over to me and set her things on the table and glanced at the digital reading on the stove, "Is George home yet?"_

_I didn't want to make her worry but I would never want to lie to my mother. "No." _

_She sighed and asked for him. _

"_Derek? Oh umm…" I didn't want to rat him out especially since it was kind of my fault he left. But he still had no right to leave Marti and me alone. "Derek left mum. He left about 2 hours ago." _

_George walked into the kitchen and questioned, "Who left?" Edwin's foot steps headed up the stairs quickly and his door could be heard closing. 'Derek, you're in for it now.'_

And now I realized I was right.

"George!" Mom broke Derek from a sort of trance, "Good night you two. It's getting late."

He put a hand on my stepfather's shoulder, smiled, and gave him a nod. He turned and jogged up the stairs. I heard his door close quietly with no force at all.

"George?"

George turned to his wife and sighed, "I didn't mean to say it." He shook his head, "I didn't. It hasn't been this way since Abby left. I've never yelled at him since Nora, you have to believe me."

His eyes pleaded with her. I believed him. My mom shrugged and walked to the kitchen then to the basement the door shut.

I looked at George. His eyes were looking up the stairs, "Go talk to him George. Don't worry about my mom right now I think Derek is the most important thing right now."

I couldn't believe my words.

George looked at me, "Casey," his eyes were sincere, "I know," He placed his face in his hands. "No one deserves to be hurt in any way, even if they did something to 'deserve it'," dropped his hands and his eyes traveled up the stairs again, "I've only spoken like that to him once before Casey, and he didn't deserve it then either."

With that George walked up the stairs and headed for his sons room. I felt sorry for the Venturi's. "Derek was in wrong but he didn't deserve that."

I walked up the stairs and as I closed my door I heard Derek's open, "Goodnight Smerek." I locked the door and jumped into bed already in my pajamas and fell asleep. "He really does love you Derek."

_**Marti sat in her room. Tears of pain and undeserved guilt streamed down her face and into her pillow all that night. She had been standing on the landing hearing every word spoken by her beloved brother. He, Derek, her beloved Smerek, had said he was not her father's. She was not a Venturi and for this she cried. While everyone else slept not knowing how the little girl had been hurt and she had in deed been hurt. **_

_**A/N: REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remember Me?

"What is a romantic Poet? A romantic poet believes that all emotional experiences are universal. A poem about imagined love is as real as a poem written for a true love."

"You know you're going to ace the exam grade grubber," Derek chortled as he walked into the kitchen, "Besides the test isn't until like… hmm… I don't know next week?" He tried to stifle a yawn.

It didn't work to well because he looked like he had a large piece of food in his mouth that he was trying to keep in.

He smirked at me as he sat down on one of the stools holding up his head by leaning on his left arm. His red puffy eyes were tired from lack of sleep. He must have had a long night.

I pulled a few stray hairs from my face when I noticed his brows furrowed together, "What are you staring at me for you freak?"

I looked away quickly, "Oh nothing it's just that I thought you couldn't get any uglier only to be contradicted by your face this morning."

He hopped off the stool and grabbed a cereal box emptying its contents into a bowl. As he reached into the fridge for the milk it slipped from his hand and spilled over the floor.

He picked up a kitchen towel and wiped the floor stopping abruptly, turning to face me, seemingly remembering that I had insulted him, "Yeah your face isn't much of a treat either step sis."

I was about to make a comeback when a milk soaked kitchen towel hit my face.

"Ugh! Der--ek!" I yelled throwing off the wet sticky towel and launching it into the kitchen sink. "You're so immature."

I grabbed my book leaving the room hearing him laughing in the kitchen while he poured milk onto his Corn Puffs.

'Derek can be such an immature jerk sometimes. Even though his father practically verbally disowned him a few weeks ago, Derek still hasn't changed. I don't think he ever will grow up.' I closed the door to the bathroom loudly and set my book down on the shelf. My face was sticky and I felt gross to think that the milk wasn't all that there was on the towel. The water splashed against my face refreshingly. I had not put on any make up today because Emily and I hadn't made any plans. Besides I needed to study.

Looking in the mirror I noticed something odd about the reflection. She had changed somehow. I can't explain the feeling, where one day you wake up to find you look unlike you. I felt around my face, tracing the small shadows in my eyes and a permanent smirk trying to escape my mouth. I splashed water into my eyes rubbing them furiously. Everything was back to normal. I looked like me. My hair was in a loose ponytail. I had big blue eyes staring back at me and a slight look of relief on my face.

"Derek's taking a toll on me," I explained to myself as I left the bathroom with my book in hand. I almost fell as I ran into the thought on my mind, "Derek, watch where you're going."

He smirked down at me as I bent down to pick up my book, "Klutz!"

I looked up at him, and he had a look of mischief in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile, "God Derek, from all of the times I've fallen it seems like it's always your fault." I stood holding tightly to my history book.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were too distracted talking to yourself, Klutzilla."

I rolled my eyes.

The smirk wiped off his face and he took on a sly expression, "George and Nora took Lizzie and Edwin out to have breakfast with Marti right?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, they said they were going to go to the zoo after."

Derek paused, smiled and clapped his hands together in triumph, "Cool then, I'm inviting Sam over."

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't have a problem with Sam it's just that since we stopped dating it's been a bit odd between us and I didn't really feel like seeing him again.

"Case, you know I'm Sam's best friend you're going to have used to seeing him." He nudged my shoulder for emphasis, "Get used to it kiddo."

God why did he have to be right? I couldn't let him know that though. I'd suffer a million nights, alone with Sam in awkward silence than let Derek win.

"I have no problem with Sam." 'Believe me Derek. Just drop it.'

"Sure you don't." I sighed and brushed past him.

He was right but I was too proud.

**I saw her back disappear as she closed the door to her room behind her. 'Yes.' **

**I ran down the stairs and flung myself to the phone. I picked it up and dialed Sam's house. Ring… **

"_**Derek. Hang up the phone I'm waiting for a call."**_

**Ring… **

"_**Derek! The phone! Hang it up! Eric's calling today."**_

**Ring… **

"_**Okay mom, but I'm going to call Sam to go over there to play while you work with Eric okay?"**_

**Ring… **

"_**The receiver on the other line picked up and a small voice answered, "Hello? This is Sam."**_

"_**Sam? Can I come over?"**_

**The receiver on the other line picked up and a youth answered, "Sup? This is Sam." **

**I pushed the memories away, "Sam come over here, George and Nora are out." **

**It was quite on the other line. **

"**Sam you still there?" 'Sam must have been thinking about Case, ugh Sam is such a sap.' **

**He never got over her completely, but there are many more fish in the sea right so why settle? **

"**Sam come on man this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Sam scoffed on the other line. "Okay maybe not once in a life time, but hey come on Sam I'm bored." **

**Sam sighed, "Okay man I'll go, but…" **

**I exhaled, "Come on Sam, she's just a girl." 'Sam is such a sap. It's something I have had to live with though. Sam's been a good fiend since we moved into this house. He was always there for me, even during the divorce.' **

"**Dude I'm cool with Case, ok? I'm coming Derek. I'll be there in a sec." **

**I hung up the phone, "Sap." I flung onto the couch and turned on Babe Raider.**

**I looked at my watch. 5 minutes!!! God Sam where are you? "Level 2 failed." Ugh! I threw the remote at the door. Sam caught it. I rolled off the couch just far enough to reach my goal. **

"**Man you took for—e—v---err." I sigh and picked up the second controller. Sam plopped onto the couch next to me. **

"**So man what's been up?" **

**I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head, "Dude, you speak not during the Babe Raiding." **

**My eyes stayed focused on the screen but I could feel him roll his eyes. I didn't think I could handle the Sam that seems to have suddenly popped up. Usually he kept things to himself, and that's the way it was supposed to be. **

**Lately though, things have been changing around me. First the dad incident, then the way Casey and I are arguing twice as much. I had about enough.**

**I'll deal with the Sam thing now, "Okay Sam, do you want to know what's been up?" I said dodging a river of lava. "Nothing we have a frigging calm house no one does nothing that's why I bring you man. So we can chiiiiiiillllll." **

**I said pounding the A button into the controller several times. Sam fell into the river. **

**He pushed pause. **

"**Dude! I was so beating your ass!" **

**Sam got up, "I'm going to your bathroom." **

**I shrugged, "Go then man. I'll be here waiting." I gave Sam a sarcastic thumbs-up and continued the game. **

**Sam walked up the stairs but I knew where he was going. "He still loves her." I ground the B button into the controller. **

**Thirsty!!! **

**I reluctantly stood up and headed for the kitchen. The fridge was empty except for the half empty milk carton and a bunch of rabbit food. **

**The floor was still sticky but I knew Casey would clean it up later today. Still this issue of hunger had yet to be resolved. **

**I closed the fridge and scanned the kitchen. The Island… The cabinets… The stool ... Oh the cabinets! I walked over and opened. Jackpot! I grabbed the bags of chips and headed back to my Babe Raider. Sam was already there. He was playing but I noticed his thoughts were elsewhere. **

**I never, however, will ask him about them. I will not become a guy with fee—fee—fee---feel--- shudder I can't even say it in my head. **

"**Derek you want to hand over the chips man?" I had been standing there with a very odd look on my face like when Sam starts to talk about Casey, just grimacing though. **

**Sam looked confused and amused I shot him a look and plowed myself down in the couch, and handed the bag to Sam. Sam took it still giving me a funny look. **

"**What's with you lately?" Sam looked back at the TV screen. He shrugged, "We going to play or not Derek?" **

**I smirked, "Yeah, and I am gonna kick your ass Sam." And kick his ass I did.**

I heard them downstairs. They were playing Babe Raider. Sam had come up to talk. When I saw him I got a bit disputatious, but in the end we decided to let the past stay in the past. We agreed that it didn't work out and yeah there were good times but we were better off as friends. I was glad to hear him say that if I ever needed any thing he'd help me out. I decided to take advantage of the situation and try to understand the event that occurred a few weeks ago.

"_Sam. There is one thing I was you know… wondering about." _

_Sam looked at me a bit caught off guard but he smiled, "What can I do for you?" _

_I held my stance and stared him down, "What do you know about Abby?" I could see by his immediate reaction that I had hit a nail somewhere. _

"_Abby? As in Derek's mom, Abby?" I nodded. "Why would you ask about her Casey?"_

"_Yeah I was just wondering." Sam looked at me curiously. _

_I could tell he was choosing his words wisely, "What would you like to know?" _

"_Well you see…" There was this oddity between us. _

_Sam said, "Casey, what brought this on? Did something happen?" I knew keeping it form him would just make it harder for me to get the info I wanted._

"_Look Sam there was this thing that happened with Derek a few weeks ago and well it was about Marti and George and well there was yelling and well I just wanted to know." _

_Sam looked at me his eyes held a secret but his face held a look of hidden sympathy and caution, "Casey I think it's something you should ask Derek about, not me." _

_And that was it. With that he hugged me, turned around, and walked down the stairs. I would have given a lot to hear what was going through his mind. _

Now he was down there with Derek and I was up here on the landing watching them. Derek had been standing under the door frame to the kitchen. He looked so stupid standing there with a look on his face like he was smelling something with the aroma close to Edwin's lucky shirt. Then he walked over to Sam and since then they had been playing.

Derek was kicking Sam's butt, but I knew it was just because Sam wasn't thinking about the game. They both looked happy playing, but Sam seemed a forced kind of happy as though to humor Derek; stupid Derek, with his mysterious past and snobby, slackadaisical, ways.

Ugh! Even the thought of him was annoying. I turned to go back to my room. There was no reason for me to be sitting there. I sighed at the thought of sitting in my room by myself again.

Maybe if I stopped by Emily's? Yeah she wouldn't mind would she? I turned back and headed down the stairs.

**She popped out of nowhere. Ugh! She was going to distract him again and we were doing so well with the anti fee---fee---fell—well you get the point, "Casey go away!" **

**She put on her coat and walked out without an eye roll or a scoff. I had a questioning look on my face. Then the door opened again. **

"**Ass!" she yelled before closing the door. I smirked. I always got her worked up. **

**Sam just played harder, "Dude you're gonna break the controller if you keep pushing that hard man." Sam ignored me and I was completely annihilated. Stupid Casey.**

I was on my way to my neighbor's house which coincidently was also my best friend's house. Emily knows Derek since forever right? Maybe I can ask her. I stopped halfway up the side walk and saw the window into Marti's room. There was something odd written on the window. I looked at Emily's door then back at the seven year olds window.

I decided against my curiosity and walked the rest of the way to Emily's. The door opened before I could knock on it. Emily stood before her in pajamas as though she had barely woken up. I looked at my watch. 1:27 pm.

"Emily were you asleep," I asked walking into her house. There was a comforter on her couch sitting in front of the TV.

"Sleep in. See you…window." She pointed weakly at the glass panels behind her television set. I held in a giggle as she plopped onto the couch and squirmed her way over to give me room.

"Emily," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Hmm?" Emily is such a funny girl. She's stood by me though in the worst of times. Even during the week where the Klutzilla and the Grade-Grubber incident interconnected. Now I was sitting at her feet. The question was tugging at my mouth and I wanted to ask.

"Look Em," I started to ask, but when I saw her face all scrunched up and tired, I started laughing and the question slipped my mind.

We ordered some pizza around 3:00 because both she and I were hungry. We watched old movies and talked about celebrities and school. It was around 7:00 when I thought I should be heading home. George and Nora must have been home by now and I hadn't spent much time with Lizzie for the past few weeks. I hugged Emily and departed leaving her on the couch with the Labyrinth on.

I skipped merrily across the lawn and landed on our door steps. Derek and Edwin were yelling at the seemingly deaf Hockey team. I entered the house of cavemen and went in search of estrogen and tried to get as far away from the testosterone as seemingly possible. I found myself at Marti's door and I decided to walk in.

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hockey and Wrestling

The last time I walked into Marti's room it was all pink. Now, walking in, I realized that our little Marti went through phases of color liking. The wall was white, as it always had been, but now on this particular occasion it was covered in purple drawings of Derek, Edwin, and a small assortment of odd looking animals.

There were some pictures of the family on the dresser and the windows had glue pictures on them. This is where you take a bottle of liquid glue and draw pictures on glass and let it dry. The ones that Marti had made of course were all purple. The room was screaming Marti. I walked over the piles of clean clothes she had thrown out of her drawers, no doubt, trying to find an outfit to wear to the zoo this morning. Once I reached her bed I sat down and stared scanning the area. The comforter was soft beneath my fingertips.

There was a better view of the drawings from here. I looked around and saw some stick figured Derek's complete with the signature smirk and a few of Marti and him playing together at the park.

Then there was a small portion of the wall dedicated to us three. Marti seemed to have done a better job on these because we all had clothes and we looked a lot more like people and not disarranged sticks. I was glad that Marti had taken a liking to me. Finally.

Falling back onto the bed, I felt the softness surround me as the mattress conformed to my every curve. I was soft and warm, but not suffocatingly so.

'Marti and Derek love each other so much. Hmm. Derek treats her like a caring father. Thing is that he doesn't treat Edwin like that. Maybe it's a guy thing. I mean Edwin seems to like being acknowledged by his big brother even if it is in such a brutal way. I guess that between them though there is this understanding. Edwin must know Derek loves him.'

Slowly I started to drift off to sleep. 'Just like Lizzie knows I love her.'

"Casey? What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and saw a lawn figure standing underneath the door frame bouncing a soccer ball on her knee.

"Hey Liz, oh umm, I was just looking at Marti's room."

Lizzie looked confused and giggled as she caught the ball in her hands and tucked it under her arm, "Then why are you falling asleep on her bed?"

I sat up prying myself up on my elbows, "Gosh Lizzie, you're such a cloud buster." I didn't know where the words were coming from, and then I realized what I had been doing. It was very unlike me to be nosy and to pry in on other people's privacy.

I scared myself into jumping off bed and standing back at my imprint. "What's gotten into me lately," I asked myself more than my little sister.

"That's what I was thinking," Lizzie looked around the room just about as amused as I had been, "Marti sure has funny taste, huh Casey?"

I nodded in recognition and started to walk back to my room.

'That's the millionth time this month. There was that bathroom thing, then me wandering off topic when I'm talking to Em. Now this? Thank goodness it's not affecting my schoolwork. I'm becoming too much like Derek. Brushing off other people and not really listening to what they're saying is not like me. It's like I'm always in my own little…'

"Casey?"

'Huh?'

I turned as saw Lizzie eyeing curiously, "Sorry Lizzie I didn't hear you. What did you say?" 'I've got to come off this thing.'

Lizzie shook she head and focused her eyes on the ball bouncing once more on her knee, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out, you know spend some Casey/Lizzie time together?" 'Was it just me or was Lizzie getting taller?'

"Oh, umm, yeah," 'God, brain focus,' "I would love to spend time with you Lizzie, but would you mind if we brought Marti along. I know it's a bit unorthodox it's just that…"

I debated telling Lizzie about the strange vibes I was getting from Marti.

"…I know what you mean Casey, I noticed it too. She's been quiet and well different since Nora took the business trip to Toronto three weeks ago. She's been acting reserved and she's in Marti land most of the time she's around the family."

I grinned. 'That's my Lizzie. So observant… yeah I know that Edwin helped her along a bit but I can take some of the credit right?'

"So do you want to go after dinner?" Lizzie tried to stifle a laugh behind her hand as she watched my expression of pride fall into one of embarrassment.

I cursed Derek under my breath, "Yeah then you Marti and I can go out to the malt shop for ice cream." Lizzie agreed and we headed down the stairs. 'Stupid Derek.'

**Marti wasn't talking to me lately. I wondered why. She hadn't been making jokes or even bothering to laugh at mine. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she only smiled, a rather forced smile, and bounced off. I guess she was a bunny that day. **

**When Casey got home earlier I saw Marti pop up from under the table. She poked her head out, saw Casey, and went back into hiding. I watched Casey go back up the stairs and went back to yelling at the bad plays on the hockey packed television set with Edwin egging me on. Sam left earlier to help his mom pack up his sister's things because she was going to college or something. I didn't care much for it and told him to stay. **

**He said he had to go and left; Ten minuets later Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and the parentals got home. Ed sat to watch TV with me while Nora went to cook dinner and Dad disappeared into the basement to work. Lizzie invited Marti out to play soccer, but Marti declined and hid under the table. **

**Casey popped up halfway through the game and one of the players had gotten side swiped and slammed into the wall. The ref didn't do anything even though it was a definite penalty. Ed and I were screaming madly as she made her way up the stairs. Lizzie waltzed in through the back door and asked for Casey. **

"**How should I know where she is?" The words were a bit strong and rude but it was Lizzie she could take it unlike some people. **

"**I think she went upstairs," Edwin sounded apologetic and Lizzie smile as she took the stairs two at a time. 'What is up with the house lately? Marti goes on self-alienation mode. Edwin's been more sensitive than usual to Lizzie and of course the whole dad thing was out of whack.' **

**I pondered this momentarily then was distracted by the sound of a buzzer and my teams name blasting from the TV. Edwin jumped off the couch and followed shortly after shouting and grunting in manly ecstasy. **

"**You guys are such freaks," Casey stood on the landing; her arms were crossed across her chest. She looked slightly put out. **

**Lizzie walked over to Edwin and leaned on the back of the couch, "What's the bit party about Ed?" **

**Edwin stopped jumping around the room and looked at her with pride in his voice, "OUR TEAM WON!" No sooner had he said it he started to cavort around the room again. **

"**Yeah Casey, Our team won. But it's not like you'd get it. Well maybe if it was in logarithese and English notes," I smirked at her. **

"**It's pronounced logarithms and why would I ever want to watch hockey. It's not even a sport. It's down right macho world, brutal with bodies crushing up against each other and sharp blades whizzing up and down the ice. It has no point." **

**Edwin new what was coming and stopped dead in his tracks, ran at me, and pulled my arms behind me trying to hold me back. **

"**Don't do it Derek." **

"**Let go of me," I howled at Edwin and Lizzie, as it seems she had joined in the struggle to hold me back. Casey stepped a few feet closer and leaned in, then she made the biggest mistake ever, she stuck her tongue out at me. 'Wrong move Casey MacDonald'**

**I launched forward at her, sending Lizzie and Edwin stumbling back. **

**She fought back hard. We rolled around on the floor. Casey swung at my chest and I struggled to hold back her arms. Hovering over her I almost had her pinned. She knew she was in danger and she swung a hard left and hit my arm. 'I must admit she has muscle, but not enough.'**

**I smirked and let her roll me over so she was on top and I was pinned underneath her. She smiled thinking she had the upper hand, but her face fell as I pushed up with my legs and arms. I laughed as I watched her flip over my head. Casey got on her hands and knees and looked determinedly at me. I was in the same position. **

"**Stupid Derek." **

**I smirked and launched onto her again. We rolled around and somehow ended up by the dinning room table. She pushed my head into the leg. I knew it was an accident because a look of worry filled her face momentarily until she saw I was okay and she started to struggle once again. **

**I pushed her back and pinned her arm 'finally', "Say Uncle! Say it Casey or I swear!!!" Casey looked at me with a look of pure determination, "Or what jerk?" She smirked knowingly and kneed me. **

**I let go and she scuttled out from underneath me. 'Man that hurt.' I sat trying to catch my breath. She reached over to where the remote was and flipped through the channels. The hockey game was over, but I couldn't let her win the fight. **

**Nora walked in just then and announced dinner was ready. When she noticed I wasn't on the couch she looked around for me only to find me huddled on the floor. I was glaring at Casey, 'She's such a priss and then she has the nerve to insult hockey. Hockey!' I flung my arms up in disbelief. **

"**Hey watch it Derek." Nora was squatting next to me looking a bit worried. **

"**Oh sorry Nora, I didn't see you there. Don't worry I'm fine," I said standing up. Casey sat smugly on the arm rest flipping channels indecisively. **

"**Well dinner's ready," Nora announced a second time. 'Stupid Casey.' **

"**Hey Derek?" I looked up at Nora who was scanning the room, "Have you seen Marti?" **

**It seemed I had lost track of her during the fight, "Well last time I saw her she was under the table." Marti appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down all the way to her spot under the dinning room table. I smiled at my little Marti and took my seat. The rest of my family soon followed. **

**Then there came Casey.**

All during dinner Derek shot me evil looks.

There was an air of tension between us. I mean there was always and air but it seemed to have gotten thicker and umm more suffocating.

Ever since that day Nora went out on her business trip. Lizzie had noticed it and that meant Edwin saw it too. The only three people that seemed oblivious to it were the parentals and Derek.

'Then again Derek doesn't do much thinking now does he?' I smirked at my clad remark and took another forkful of salmon and rice.

My family sat silently eating dinner. It was odd, as though Derek and I were controlling the family mood. I decided to interject and broke the silence, "So everyone? How was your day at the zoo?"

George and Nora smiled and silently thanked me with their eyes. Lizzie and Edwin began with a story about a most interesting man in a pink hat, "He was wearing it smack on his head, but it was too small for him huh Ed?"

"Yeah and he was wearing this Hawaiian shirt that was all bright and funny." I smiled at the thought of the amusing man with his fat bald head and on top of it a small pink hat and a brightly colored shirt with random assortments of tropical flowers.

Derek on the other hand did not seem to find this amusing. His eyes were fixated on me. 'He must still be mad about the wrestling match. Hmm, I hope I didn't bruise his ego to much though, because he might just want revenge and then I'm going to be the one to get it bad.'

I frowned and looked up from my plate at Derek.

He was still staring at me, "Derek, what's your problem?" Derek just stared back at me. No retort. I think that's what scared me the most. I looked at my plate and continued to eat in silence.

The rest of the family had seemingly not heard my comment and continued to revolve the conversation around the funny people at the zoo.

I tried to enjoy dinner, but I felt a miniscule amount of guilt every time I saw Derek. He did not speak and neither did I. When dinner ended I volunteered to wash the dishes. Derek surprisingly offered as well.

George choked on his last spoonful of rice. "What?"

Derek rose and collected the plates on his side of the table. I watched in awe.

"Well that's very nice of you Derek to offer to help Casey wash the dishes." He smiled at my mother and walked into the kitchen. Lizzie looked at me quizzically.

"After I'm done I'll come get you," I walked into the kitchen and set the dishes down by Derek's pile. He had started washing so I began to rinse and stood on his right. 'Why did he offer to help?' Derek scrubbed the dishes lifting them in and out of the water scrubbing again and then handing them to me.

We were almost done when I heard him whisper to me as he handed me the second to last dish, "Casey, I want a rematch."

"Oh, alright."

Derek nodded, "2:30am, on the couch downstairs." He put the last dish in my hands and walked away.

'He wanted a rematch. No doubt we were going to play Babe Raider. It just so happens though that I rock at Babe Raider and even beat Sam once while we were dating.' I smiled and finished drying the dishes.

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Test Drive?

"Where's Marti?" I walked into the living room drying my hands on a paper towel. Lizzie turned off the television set and went to put on her jacket, "She hissed at me went I asked her to come. I guess she's a cat again." I shrugged and followed her out.

There was always something odd going on in the MacDonald/Venturi residence, whether it was Edwin trying to coax his father into giving him money for a very smelly game or Marti pretending she was an extinct form of kitten, there was never a quiet, uneventful day. Derek always made sure of that.

He always found a way to annoy me or to pick on me. We were sophomores in high school but we acted like 10 year olds when we were around each other. Derek and I were always fighting and I guess now that I'm driving my little sister to a malt shop I feel a bit out of order. "I shouldn't be acting like I do around Derek anymore should I?"

Lizzie glanced over at me a bit surprised. "It's just that he brings out the worst in me," I wasn't lying, because that's how I felt, but I couldn't help but consider that if we stopped fighting there would be something missing in my life. I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"I can't believe this Lizzie, I need to fight with Derek whether I want to or not," I dropped my head into my hands and sighed heavily.

"Yeah I know Casey, I know." She patted my back and opened her passenger door, "I think ice cream is in due order Casey, maybe even some sprinkles on yours?"

I agreed and followed her to the malt shop in sheer disbelief. 'I'll never be able to live a peaceful life, unless I figure out how to replace the fighting, maybe if we become friends. No I'm the victim here he has to change for me.' I rolled my eyes at my thoughts, 'When will that ever happen?'

"**I am so going to beat Casey down at Babe Raider," I told Edwin proudly. Edwin remained silent. "I was excepting some words of butt kissing." Edwin fidgeted on the sofa. "What's up with you Ed? Do you know something I don't? Cuz I will get you to tell me it."**

**I rose off the couch a bit. "OKAY, okay, look it's just that Casey got really good with Babe Raider ever since she dated Sam. I'm afraid you may lose bro." **

"**Casey? Play Babe Raider well? Ed you must have been out of your mind. Casey's… Casey!" I laughed and sat back into my chair. **

"**No Derek I'm not kidding. Look." Edwin opened the high score window on the game options and right underneath SAM were five letters that took me aback C-A-S-E-Y. **

"**Its true bro," he shook his head, "Sam taught her well." **

"**I guess I'll have to think of something else." **

"**Derek? I'm sorry to have to be the one to suggest it, but why not just give up and stop fighting with her?"**

**I chocked on my spit. "Give up? Are you insane? Let Casey win just go up to her and say oh uh I'm letting it go. I might as well cut off my own…" Edwin got the point.**

"**Sorry Derek I don't know what I was thinking." **

**Edwin didn't say much after that. At around 10 Casey and Lizzie walked in through the door. **

When I walked in they were playing Babe Raider. He looked over at me his eyes asking if I was still coming down later tonight. I nodded and ran up the stairs I had a lot to think about.

Closing the door behind me I started to get into my pajamas. Wait, Derek Venturi and Casey MacDonald, friends? I turned the idea over and over in my head. It was impossible. We fight. That's what we do. Even though I don't like that it makes me feel so childish I sort of enjoy it. Besides he deserves it. What am I supposed to do? Be like a good 'submissive woman' and give into to Derek's antics? NO! I am Casey MacDonald the feminist and I will not back down.'

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, 'Either I stand up for myself or he stops being a jerk. There are no in betweens, no deals, just those two options.' I nodded to myself and picked up Pride and Prejudice.

"Mr. Wickham is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his MAKING friends--whether he may be equally capable of RETAINING them, is less certain." I was smiling when I saw Lizzie at my door. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

She tiptoed in and quietly shut the door behind her. I put down my book and asked her to sit.

"What's the matter Liz? I take it there is something bothering you as you're still awake."

"There's nothing wrong with me Casey I'm just not tired. I was more worried about you being awake. There's school tomorrow you know?"

"Yeah I know Liz it's just Derek wanted a rematch and well yeah were going to play a game of Babe Rider in precisely two hours and forty five minutes."

Lizzie gave me the look. It was a well known look. It was a look of amusement, concern, and confusion. I had given my mother that same look when we discussed her acceptance of George's proposal.

"Look Lizzie, don't worry about me. Derek will get what he deserves. Sam taught me well when we were dating and I don't think the Neolithic caveman next door will even have a chance of winning against me."

"Oh," Lizzie looked around the room suddenly very interested in my curtains. 'That's all I was getting an OH?'

"Lizzie? What are you thinking?"

"Umm…"

"Come on Lizzie you know that I'll take to heart anything you tell me."

She still looked a bit distraught, "Look Casey, I love you. You're my sister. Derek, well Derek's Derek and I think be that as it is this whole thing… I mean… what I mean is that I think you should just let Derek win."

"Let him win? You mean lose to Derek when I very well know I am capable of crushing him?"

"Well look at it this way Casey, if you win Derek will just keep trying to beat you at things. No good will come of it Casey. Let him win."

There were something's I would be willing to sacrifice for Lizzie. I would give all my money and worldly possessions. I would give my life for that kid. But one thing I would not give up was Derek. I mean, you know losing my dignity to Derek.

"I know what I'm doing Lizzie, but thanks for worrying."

Lizzie accepted this and stood to go, "Well kick some butt then Casey. I'll be here for you no matter what you choose to do." She opened the door. And then turned back at me and smiled. 'You got to love that kid.' As the door closed behind her I took up my book, but even Elizabeth Bennet couldn't get me to stop thinking about the Lizzie's words.

'Was she right? No, she can't be right. I needed to beat Derek. I wasn't going to give up.'

**I was watching the clock. 2:20:54. Just 9 more minutes left. I paced around the room impatiently. 'What if Edwin was right what if I lost to Casey?' I put my hand up to my head, "I'll be ruined." **

"**Why not just give up and stop fighting with her?" Edwin's words circulated through my mind.**

"**Should I just stop fighting with her?" I plopped on to my chair. "NO! She can't win. Tonight I'll pull my best moves. I'll skin her. This will be the last time she tries to challenge me. Besides she cheated last time." **

**I stood up and walked out my door. Her door was still closed, but a small ray of light escaped from underneath her door, 'I'll wait for her down stairs.' I tiptoed down the stairs and set up the television quietly. The game menu opened and I put down the controller and waited. **

**And Waited. **

**And Waited some more.**

"**Where the hell is she?" I looked over at the stairs. There was no sign of movement. I turned off the television and felt a rush of, oddly enough, relief. 'She backed out. She's not coming. She forfeits!' **

**There was a loud thump. I looked over at the landing. Casey was sitting at the bottom of the stairs rubbing her lower back. I snickered and walked over to the mess of a girl before me. "Nice one Klutzilla," I crossed my arms and looked down at her. "You know it's hard to believe that someone that be so kultzy that they can't even make it down the stairs in one piece."**

"**Oh shut up Derek," She whispered loudly and stood up still massaging her back. It looked like she had slipped on one of the stairs and slid down on her back. 'Too bad I didn't catch that one on camera. Victoria would have loved it: Classic-Casey.' **

**She hobbled over to the couch, picked up a control, and stared at the screen a bit perplexed, "Test Drive?" I walked over, "Yeah I thought we would work on even grounds. I've never played and neither have you. What do you say 2 out of 3 wins?" Casey nodded and I took my control and sat by her side. 'It'll be easier to control her from here.' Casey however took this very badly.**

**The game started. I chose a red McCarran Ren F1. Casey chose a blue TVR Sedaris. If Casey was good we were going to be in a close race. The big green number 3 appeared on the screen. Our cars were facing forward…. two…one! I heard the tires screech as we took off. We were head to head. I swerved and knocked her off the road and she nudged her elbow into my ribs when she turned back onto the highway. I hit scratched a car and slowed down. She got ahead of me.**

**Close race. I was hitting my accelerator and shifting gears as best I could. Our cars were grinding against each other. I was pushing her to the right and she was pushing me to the left. I saw the car coming towards me and at the last second swerved and made her hit it head on. She jabbed her elbow into me again. "You're going again with the sabotaging, Casey? Haven't you cheated enough today?" She was not amused.**

**We skidded forward. She had caught up to me. 'I have to win. I have to win. I can't lose to her!' I drifted a left turn and cut her off. As she took the sharp turn she nudged me harder. The finish line was a few yards away. The rope broke but we looked at each other both wondering: Who won? **

**TIE! We were head to head in every race. I couldn't shake her off. We had been playing forever now. It must have been thirty plus races. I looked at the clock on the DVD display during the stage choosing. 6:45:19?! I have school in an hour and fifteen minutes. Has Casey noticed what time it is? The minutes kept ticking away. The races kept piling on each other. Every time I glanced over at Casey her face was full of determination, but this time she also looked worried. She did know. Was she going to stop playing? That means she would be the one to forfeit. I smiled and sped ahead of her. She pressed harder into the controller. Wow Déjà vu. Casey caught up to me we were skin and skin. **

**The finish line was a yard away. **

**Pshew! The television screen went black. **

"**What did you do Derek?" **

**I was just as confused as she was. "What the he..?" **

**I saw my dad come out from behind the television set with a television plug in his hand. The clock read 7:29:14. **

"**You're going to be late for school," My dad dropped the plug and walked out of the room. I was guessing going back to bed in the basement. **

"**I was so going to win," Casey complained stretching out. She wasn't getting up and she still had her controller in her hand. **

"**You're going to skip school to try to beat me?" **

**Casey raised her eyebrow, "Why? Are you going to forfeit Derek?" I looked at her smugly and glanced up at the stairs. 'Where would we be able to play?' Casey followed my eyes, "I think we can connect it in the attic." **

**The attic was not my favorite place in the world. I shook my head, "Let's go to school and meet back here right after. Your mom and my dad will not let us stay here." Casey nodded, but still she didn't get up off the couch. **

"**Okay we can't stay here forever Casey. Come on, on the count of three. Okay? One… Two… Three…" No one moved. **

**She stared at me. Her big blue eyes teased me telling me if I moved I would be the one to give up. I wasn't about to let her win. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. She kept staring at me. I felt the world flipping upside down. Wait? NO. That wasn't the world… it was me. **

**The couch fell backwards. I stumbled off. Casey did a crazy half somersault and her butt ended up in the air. I laughed as I rose and took the stairs. I was late for school and even though I wasn't supposed to care I wanted to get there quick. One more tardy and I had detention for a week. I could not afford that. I had to get home before she did. Who ever got there first had the advantage, not to mention that I couldn't wait to get back home to pound the tar out of my Grade-Grubbing stepsister. **

'Who pushed the sofa back?' I straightened myself up in time to see Derek running up the stairs. My step dad ruffled his hand through my hair, "Sorry Casey, but Derek can't afford being late to school anymore." I nodded and charged up the stairs. I was going to be late! LATE! ME! I've never been late… to anything. I threw on what I could find that was clean, tied my hair up in a loose bun, and stormed down the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and jumped on the bus just before it pulled out.

I saw Derek walk out of the house and I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Ha I win. The scores 2/0 now Derek since neither of us won any of the races I still have the lead.' The bus stopped, interrupting my thoughts. 'I can't believe this.' Derek jumped on the bus. The three students in the front seat stood up and walked to the back of the bus. Derek low five'd the driver and sat. 'What Derek wants...Derek gets.' I sighed and buried my face in my backpack. '1/1…. I hate this. Ugh…stupid Derek. '

When the bus got to school I practically flung myself off and ran to get to class. The halls were practically empty except a few hall loungers and the occasional hall monitor. Everyone else was scuttling to get into class. I found the room I was looking for and walked in. There was a slick goop on the floor and I stopped myself from slipping by holding myself up on a desk. Emily was sitting in the back her hands up in question. I shook my head and mouth 'DEREK'.

The tardy bell rang as I took my seat. 'At least I wasn't late.' Derek skid into class and climbed into his seat in the back. Mr. Seater turned and smiled at everyone. 'Again he got away with it?' Derek smirked at his peanut friends and low five'd them. Disgusted I turned around to face Mr. Seater and started to copy the agenda into its predetermined section in my color coded notebook.

'Why does Derek always get away with it? Even if I was running after the school bus the driver would even think of stopping. One look at Derek, a red carpet rolls out of the door. Not to mention the tardy thing. He never gets caught and I always have to work extra hard to get anything to work right for me.' Emily nudged me and I looked up.

Mr. Seater was looking down at me waiting for something. He had a clipboard in his arms. 'OMG did he ask me a question?' I looked at the front board and there was nothing written on it. 'Was it an oral pop quiz? I'm going to fail.' I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry Mr. Seater what was the question again?" I could hear Derek laughing in the back. "Ms. MacDonald, are you here?" I nodded, "Yes sir." He checked off my attendance and walked back to the front of the class calling off the rest of the roll sheet.

I lowered myself in my seat and silently took notes during the rest of the class. Emily kept trying to talk to me, but I wouldn't look up. I was too embarrassed. 'Stupid Derek, this was all his fault. If he wasn't so, ugh, popular and well liked I would never get stuck thinking about him and how to survive in unison with his existence during class and end up looking stupid.' The bell rang I closed my notebook and walked out the door. Emily ran to catch up to me.

"What was that about in there Casey?" Emily said trying to catch her breath.

"You want to know what the problem is Emily? It's Derek. He's such a jerk. Before dinner yesterday we wrestled and I won cuz I hit him where it would hurt. I know, I know it's against the rules but I was tired of him winning at everything. And then after dinner he wanted a rematch so we played Test drive even though I thought we would play Babe Raider, but then George came and the plug got pulled and the couch turned over. The bus stopped for him and he got away with being late." I stopped to get some air in my lungs.

"Okay umm, all I got was something about a wrestling match, a rematch, a couch flipping over and the bus stop." I smiled at Emily's confusion and my lack of air. Once I knew I wouldn't pass out I told her the story.

"Well what do you expect Casey? It's Derek Venturi and he's the bachelor of the hallways, the king of hockey and the ruler of our school." Emily dosed off for a bit and I rolled my eyes at her Derek obsession.

"You were saying Emily?" She snapped back to it. 'I swear I just saw a little bubble with a picture of Derek in it pop over her head.' "All I'm saying Casey is you can't expect to win. He's Derek. And what Derek wants Derek…"

"Yeah I know….Derek gets." I buried my head in my locker.

"It's not fair I know Casey, but that's the way it is." She stroked my hair and patted my back. "It's not like you can get him to want you to win. So just try to work around it."

I hung my head lower. 'Derek hates me. He'd never even think about letting me win. Much less help me win.' I cursed Derek and removed my head at the sound of the bell. I walked mournfully to class and took my seat in the front. 'If I beat Derek today he will have to announce defeat.' I paid attention during class and tucked the horrible idea of loosing to Derek once again in the back far reaches of my mind. 'I only have two periods today, but so does Derek. I have to get out here as soon as the bell rings.' I had half my things packed and at the sound of the bell I dashed out of the class room and ran to the bus stop. 'I had to get home first.'

The bus pulled out of the parking lot as I hopped on. As it turned the corner I saw Derek running out of the school. The bus driver did not see him. There was no red carpet and a very happy me was sitting in the front seat.

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It Is Not Your Fault

**I was running through the hallway at top speed. Most other students in the school were walking to their next class, but seeing as I had a two period day I was heading home. A few people called after me, but I ignored them and kept running. **

**I saw her jump onto the bus through one of the hall windows. I skidded left and ran out the front door to the school. When I got out the door I only got there in time to see the bus rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. **

**I kicked the bike rack and started the long walk home. **

'**It wasn't my fault she beat me there, I mean if Mr. O'Brien hadn't held me back after class to talk about it.' I clenched my fists in my leather pockets. 'It was his fault that I missed the bus.' I silently cursed my teacher and my own irresponsibility.**

"_**Derek." I heard the voice emitting from the front of the class room. Looking up from my doodle on the desk top I gathered my stuff and walked over to my teacher. **_

_**I looked up at the clock above his desk. 'Only five more minutes till class ends.' I knew I had to get out of there quick to catch the early bus ride home. **_

_**Mr. O'Brien was my least favorite teacher. He hated hockey and never cut me any slack what so ever. I stood before his desk altogether more aware of the time than, obviously, he was. He glared at me as he put down the files and papers on the desk.**_

"_**As you may very well know Mr. Venturi you are an exceptionally unsuccessful student in my classroom. You clearly have been informed of your poor marks in this course. Now Mr. Venturi what will I have to do to make sure you take this seriously?" **_

_**I shrugged and glanced at the clock. Mr. O'Brien slammed the files down. **_

"_**Do you see Mr. Venturi? Do you see how much you obviously do not take an interest in your work?" **_

'_**This man could go on forever and I only have three more minutes.' I looked at him seemingly interested in what he had to say.**_

"_**Now that I have your attention Derek," He shuffled his papers, "The essay I have assigned. You will turn it in…on time…and it must be an A paper Mr. Venturi," He shuffled his papers once more, "You will fill these requirements Mr. Venturi or you will retake the class next quarter… in stead of playing hockey." **_

"_**What?! Mr. O'Brien I'm this school's only chance of making it to the finals. Not to mention the nationals! They need me." **_

"_**Hockey, Mr. Venturi, is dismal and unimportant when in comparison o the education of the minds of future generations," a grimace played across his lips, "Although I do believe that yours is one mind that we cannot help."**_

"_**Mr. O'Brien I…"**_

"_**You will get and A on the paper Mr. Venturi…. or you will fail my class."**_

"_**I…" The students had begun to file out of the classroom. The bell had rung and I was still in class. I looked at the door, and then at Mr. O'Brien. I wasn't going to give up this easily.**_

"_**I… Mr. O'Brien you are being unreasonable. Come on they NEED me out there." **_

"_**You have made that quite clear Mr. Venturi, but still you will turn it in, and to encourage you to do better you will join me after class for a month after it is due… if you fail to turn it in."**_

_**I gapped at the complete jerk before me. The class was empty. I needed to get home. **_

"_**I… I'll turn it in tomorrow." With that said I ran out of the room. **_

'**I could have weaned him out of it, if it wasn't for Casey and the match. I was already pushing my luck by staying a minute too long. **

**I walked down the sidewalk and watched the blue sky as the dark clouds slowly consumed it. **

**A few girls walked past me. Giggling and making pointed whispers in my direction. I smirked in their direction and they fluttered away chatting and gossiping sounding like little mice after a nice meal. **

'**Casey would have laughed at me just then.' For a brief moment I saw Casey in a different light. **

**Sure she was annoying and bothersome not to mention that all she cared about were grades and keeping organized, but I had to admit that she always had some strong opinion about my love life. **

**She never kept it to herself either, not only that, she had to have her way. I scowled at the idea of Casey sitting smugly on the couch and I quickened my pace. **

The grin would not come off of my face at all. I could hardly believe it. I had beat Derek. I held back a squeak of delight and closed my eyes, as the words passed though my thoughts.

In bold pink letters streaking across the darkness of y eyelids I saw "2/0". The bus hit a ditch in the road and startled I broke away from my thoughts.

Outside the window I saw the clouds looming over us, covering the sky's forget-me-not blue. "About time it started to rain, huh Britney." The girls behind me were speaking loudly. I turned around to see if they looked like they had the IQ of a cereal box.

One wore a bright pink shirt with a small duck on the shoulder and the other two wore black shirts with small roses and flowers intertwining delightedly across their small stomachs.

The pink shirted girls' face was pressed against the window, while the other two giggled and spoke in loud whispers.

I didn't bother to listen, 'freshmen.' I sighed rolling my eyes, and turned away from the jittery girls.

Soon after, the bus stopped, and a few other passengers followed the girls as they got off. I fidgeted in my seat and watched them hop onto the sidewalk. A small bundle of coat caught my eye as the bus pulled away. It was sitting on a bench near the bus stop for the city bus.

By the coats side was a small purple suitcase that looked oddly familiar. The coat wiggled in its seat and the hood slid of the head of its occupant. I rubbed my eyes and turned back.

'Marti?' The face turned and I saw her small brown-rimmed blue eyes looking rather red and puffy searching the street for the city transportation.

I shot up in my seat. "Young lady sit," the bus driver snarled at me through the rear view mirror.

I shook my head at a loss for words. 'Didn't she understand that Marti was alone sitting at the stop bind us?'

I bent down taking hold of my back pack and threw it over my shoulder. "I need to get off the bus. I'm sorry but I need to get off the bus," I said in a frightened and angry voice.

'Marti's alone.'

Everyone had stopped talking and the bus was filled with an awkward silence.

I shook my head. "Can you please stop the bus mam' I wish to get off." She looked at me, "Did you not understand me when I said to sit your rump down?"

The students around m started to whisper and gibber behind me. "Stop the BUS!" I said loudly. The bus driver pulled over and glared at me as I ran off towards the bench where I had seen Marti sitting.

'Marti was running away? Why? Is that why she had been acting so oddly lately?' I could feel my legs running underneath me speeding around the corner and I felt my knees shaking as I stopped where Marti sat.

She was still holding tightly to her suitcase, but she was no longer looking around. Her hood was off and she had her knees o her chest. Her small arms were crossed over her knees as she cried into them. Small sobs and hiccups came from the bundle before me.

I had never seen her cry like this, and it took me as nothing short of shock that she would ever try to leave home.

I sat beside Marti and watched her as she shifted away from me and looked up.

Her little cheeks were shinning slightly because of the still wet tears falling from her innocent eyes. Her lip quivered and a small boogie bubble burst from her nose. She fell into my lap and began to cry into my light blue jeans. I just let her cry there and held her even closer as the city bus came and went. I felt almost as though a stranger might come and strip her away from me. I brushed my hand over her back unsure, really, about what to do, and what was wrong.

The tears slowly stopped falling and her sobs became hiccups. I smiled down at her. Her face looked out at the suburban homes across the street. "Why?" Her voice was soft and hoarse from crying.

I didn't know what to answer, for I though I was going to be the one asking this. "Why what Smarti?" The voice emitting from my mouth did not sound like me. It was most motherly and I was a bit taken aback at hearing it come from me.

Marti did not seem to have noticed. She took in a shaky breath, and held her hands up to her face, and rather unnaturally, as though trying to hold back tears, she said, "Why doesn't Derek love me Casey?"

'Not love Marti?' I couldn't imagine another person loving her more. 'Derek does love her, but why would she ever doubt it?' I chose my words carefully, "Marti? Derek doesn't love anyone more." I ran my fingers through her hair.

She turned over. "Derek let us alone. Derek doesn't take care of you or me. Derek hates my mom." She squeaked in an effort to hold back her sobs and sat up next to me. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She turned her red puffy eyes at me, "Derek hates me because I am the one who made mommy go away."

I tried to register her words. "Derek … NO Marti you're wrong. Derek doesn't hate you."

"Then why did he say I wasn't his sister? He wouldn't say it if he didn't hate me. Why did dad yell at him then? Casey?"

I looked past my stepsister to see a red eyed Derek standing not three yards from the bench. 'Had he heard?'

"_**Why mum? My mother just looked down at me with the suitcase in her hands. Her fingers were long and a small shade of oink was glossed over her short nails. She was wearing a long green dress and I saw him waiting in the car down the street. **_

_**I looked out at him and with tears in my eyes. I looked up at my mom, "Him your going with him? What did I do wrong mom? What did I do to make you run away from me" I rubbed my eyes trying to stop myself from crying. "Mum I'll stop eating you cookies.. I'll be good at school…I won't make a mess… I'll stop playing hockey… just stay mum! Please. I need you here."**_

_**I spun around catching eye of my little sister in her crib. "What about Smarti mum? You can't leave her! She needs you too. Who's going to take care of Marti? Who's going to play hide and seek with her and make her cookies when she's scared?"**_

_**My mother looked down at me and shook her head. Small tears fell down to the wooden floor panels. **_

"_**When are you coming back mum?" Edwin had been watching from one of the stairs and looked out trough the bars. He now stood by my side.**_

"_**Derek… Edwin… I'm… I."**_

_**She kneeled down and kissed our cheeks. "I love you my little boys. I'll always love you." She got up ruffled a hand through Edwin hair and walked out the door. **_

_**I ran after her. "You're lying mum, if you love us… then why are you leaving us?!" I screamed angry and fearful. She didn't look back. **_

_**Marti cried in the background. I slammed the door behind me and shoved past Edwin. I reached into the crib and lifted the crying girl into my arms. **_

"_**I'll always love you. I'll never leave you."**_

'**Had she forgotten?'**

**I walked over to my little sister and lifted her into my arms. I held her close to me as I felt her small arms wrap around my neck tightly. "I would never hate you Marti. I'll always love you. I'll never leave you. No matter who you are, where you came from, or what you do. I'll always love you."**

**In between sniffles and tears Marti buried her head into my neck. "I'm sorry I made mum leave Derek."**

**I pulled her down and set her on feet, and kneeling before her I looked her straight in the eyes. "Marti, listen to me. Mom… our mom… she made a mistake and she was too afraid to take on the consequences so she ran away. You were not the mistake Marti you were the miracle that came out of the bad things she did. Marti, she left you here knowing that we would always love you. And I always have and always will. It's not your fault Marti. It's not your fault she was afraid."**

**Marti looked up at me. "I… I'm… It is…" **

**I shook my head. "No Marti, it isn't your fault. Do you understand? It isn't."**

**She nodded. "Okay Derek." **

**I took her in my arms again and saw Casey standing over us. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue and for a moment I felt an understanding with her. We had both lost one of our parents. We both had a space missing in our hearts that other people were trying to replace. I stood up holding Marti and walked to Casey.**

"**I guess we're tied huh Case?" **

**She smiled, kissed Marti on the head and walked to the house.**

**I followed in after her and closed the door behind us.**

"**Casey, Derek, is that you? Oh hi guys… have you seen Marti?" My dad walked in from the kitchen and his eyes traveled to the purple suitcase in Casey's hand and the coat bundle that was Marti.**

"**Derek is that?" His hand went up to his mouth and he fell back onto the dinning room table. I didn't yell and I couldn't understand the lack of anger that there was in me. I handed a half-asleep Marti to Casey and walked over to my father. **

"**Dad?" I put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**I let her out of my sight and she tried to run away Derek. How can that be ok?"**

**He shook his head in his hands, "She could have… It would have been…" **

"**George. She's okay now. Marti is here. Thankfully nothing happened." Casey's words were shocking. Of all people I had expected her to come screaming at George for leaving Marti out of his sight. 'Speaking of which,' Casey was standing next to me but her arms were empty, "Where's Marti?" **

**Casey smiled and pointed at the little girl on the couch eating a bowl of cookies and milk. She was watching cartoons and laughing joyfully.**

**I smiled, reassured and the knot that had built in my stomach the moment Marti left my eyes disappeared. I turned back to my father. He looked calmer now as well, "Derek? Did she tell you why?"**

"**It was my fault pop. What I said the other day. Marti heard me." I saw the look on his face shift to anger and worry. "I talked to her though dad. She's… going to be ok. As long as we keep together we'll all be okay." Casey was smiling genuinely and nodding her head in agreement. **

**We both looked at George in reassurance. "Beside dad, we have Nora and Lizzie now." Casey nudged me. "And Casey's like a distant cousin twice removed." **

**George nodded and a smile traced over his lips. He hugged Casey and I tried to squirm away but he took old of me and hugged us both. **

"**What's with the public display of affection?" I heard the front door close shut and Nora, Lizzie, and Ed waltz in. **

**We all pulled apart and I tackled down Ed. 'It would be okay the family. Our family was ok.' **

"**You still owe me a game Derek!" She was sitting by my little sister and had both controllers in her hands. One was waving over her head. **

**I walked over and sat down to play some game with my step sister. **

Derek plopped on the couch and took the remote from my hand. Ed and Lizzie played with us. Marti watched us play while eating cookies and my mother and stepfather sat on Derek's recliner watching us.

Slowly the family started to split away. Mom and George went to take Marti to bed and they retired soon after.

"Ed I think we should go to bed. We have quarter exams tomorrow." Lizzie put her controller down, and Edwin reluctantly put his down. "Lizzie's right guys, as much fun as it's been we have to get to bed." He stood up and followed Lizzie, who was standing on the landing waiting for him. "Good night guys," I said.

I heard their doors close upstairs and started to get up. Derek's arm reached out and grabbed a hold of mine. I looked down and saw his eyes on me. "What Derek?"

He let go of my arm instantly and patted the seat next to him, "We still need to play the rematch." I sat down and played.

Derek won.

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pancakes and Showers

"**I guess the point are still tied huh Casey?"**

"**Oh I think not Derek," Casey stood up and walked over to the kitchen only to emerge seconds later with a black poster board and bright neon letters spelling out: Casey V.S. Derek. Underneath it was a list of events:**

**Wrestling Match **

**Test Drive **

**Bus Ride**

**Test Drive 2**

"**What's that?" I grimaced at the overload of organization. 'Casey really goes past what is normal sometimes.' **

"**It's... It's a chart of our defeats and winnings." She glanced at it and then at me, As though it was the most obvious thing on earth, and my not knowing what it was, was a direct insult to her work. **

**She took a neon paint marker from her back pocket and underneath Casey she wrote a large tally mark.**

"**I'm guessing that's for the wrestling match." 'What can a little organization do to me? Besides I can hang it on my wall to prove I'm the best.' I shrugged and leaned back in my recliner. **

**Casey nodded, "This is for the first Test Drive matches." She put a tally mark under her name and under mine. I smiled unconsciously at the memory of last night and this morning's races.**

**I looked at the next item on the list. 'What?!' I shot up in my chair. Casey was reaching over to write another mark under her name. **

"**Wait! Casey! Don't! We both get points for the bus. I got Pat to stop for me this morning and I missed it when you made it on so we're even."**

"**No. Derek! That's stupid you can't count that. It wasn't even an agreed upon race."**

**I smirked and sat back down pulling my hands behind my head. "Then neither of us get the points. Since both bus races weren't agreed to."**

**She smiled at me and placed her hands on her hips. "I see, fine then." She crossed out number five and put a tally under my name, "That's for the second round of races you won just now." **

**I smirked again. "Okay so now that all of this is legal and official and what not. Let's make a rule. Winner gets to pick the next game." **

**Casey seemed to think this through. I couldn't help but stare. She held her index finger to her lips and pressed it tight as though she were eating Pokiee. She looked up at the ceiling and leaned her weight onto her left leg. 'Cute.' **

**I smiled to myself and she came out of space and nodded, "O-kay then Derek." **

"**Next game is pool."**

"**Pool? Like swimming?"**

"**Are you okay Casey? Swimming in Canada in this weather? NO, I mean billiards pool."**

"**Oh, umm, but I don't…" **

"**Look Case, you second' the rule so you have to play by it."**

"**But I haven't played pool in a while Derek."**

"**Tough luck kid. You second' the rule so…"**

"**What ever Derek."**

**I pulled on the lever and my faithful chair launched me forward. I jumped up and took Casey's outstretched hand in mine. **

**I shook it once, harder than necessary, and let go quickly. I gave my hand a look of disgust and wiped it on my shirt, "I chose game, and so you choose time." **

"**How's tomorrow, the garage, at 2?" **

'**PM?' "But Casey we're in scho…"**

"**I meant in the morning. I have a lot of homework so I need to use the rest of the day to work." It sped out of her mouth quickly and the words stumbled over one another. **

"**Oh crap!" 'My essay!' I had to work on it or Mr. O'Brien would kill me, or worse, get me kicked off the team. I knew what I had to ask her for, but the words seemed glued to the top of my mouth. **

"**Umm are you Okay Derek?" Her bright blue eyes looked at me full of concern almost like a mother. I caught a glimpse of something else in there, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. **

"**Umm I wanted to know if… you weren't to busy… I'd … Mr. O'Brien he… the essay… I"**

"**Am I hearing you right? Are you Derek Venturi, THE Derek Venturi, asking me, his 'grade grubbing stepsister, for help on the essay due Friday?"**

**I nodded and headed for the stairs. 'Just like her to turn this around and make fun of me.' **

"**You know what Casey? I don't need your help okay?" I started up the stairs.**

"**Derek Stop." I turned around, "What?"**

"**I'll do it, but on one condition… You teach me to play pool."**

"**Fine, but you have to help me on the essay.****"**

"**Fine."**

**We shook hands.**

He turned around and started up the stairs. "Good Night Derek." I called.

I looked around and started to clean the mess my family had made. Empty chip bags and dirty dishes sat on the table. It was a mess I took upon myself to clean. Besides I needed the time to think and vent.

Pool? "I can play some pool. I'm not that good, but… still I know some trick shots and the basics."

I headed for the kitchen and started to pour soap on the sponge. I turned on the water and let it run over the dishes.

"I only asked him for the lessons to annoy him and out of my own benefit."

'Derek's done it loads of times…. Still, he didn't even seem upset by it. And not to mention he's Derek and I'm well, I'm Casey.'

I washed the dishes silently and tried to blank out my head. As I put away the last dish I had dried away I thought, 'Derek had surprised me many times today. Just like I surprised myself'

I started for the living room and began to lift the misplaced objects and put them into their respective areas. 'Like with Marti. It was so… I don't know… humble of him to recognize that what he had said about us,' I dropped his leather jacket and picked it up again, 'Things he said about Marti,' I corrected, 'were uncalled for. Not to mention he comforted her in all the right ways. I think he'll make a great father. Still, the news about Marti not being George's daughter will take some time for her to accept. She seemed alright though."

I fluffed up the seat cushions on the couch and started to unplug the XBOX 360 cables from the television set. 'Derek played well. He finally beat me. Though, I'm not sure if it was because he was good in that last race, or because I let him win.' I pondered this while I packed up the entertainment system. 'I let him win. I let him win because I felt bad for him. He had had a hard day today and with all of the things going on with Marti, Well it just felt right to let him feel in control.'

I stood back and admired my work. The room within itself was presentable. I looked into the kitchen and saw that this was also spotless. Save for a small piece of paper I had seemed to have missed. I picked it up and examined the drawing in my hands.

"Marti's," there was no doubt bout it. It was all purple. I smiled and pulled out a stool. I sat down and looked at the picture for our family members.

It was sooo cute. Lizzie and Edwin were playing soccer, though Edwin was carrying something that looked like a clip board. George and mom were sitting on the sofa swing outside and were holding hands. Marti was rolling on the grass with me and Derek. 'Marti's going to be alright.' I took the picture over to the fridge and stuck it on the door.

The hallway was dark and I stumbled up the stairs. Derek's light was on and it lightened the hallway. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. The light in the hall turned off and I could hear him getting back into bed. Already dressed, I lay down in my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up minuets after my alarm had sounded. The sun was bright and bothersome as it had always been. I yawned and stretched out in my comfortable pink sheets. It was only 6 in the morning and the family as supposed to be waking up in about half an hour.

I opened my door. The hallway was filled with muffled snores coming from the different rooms. Not wanting to disturb any of their makers I tiptoed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned on the water. As I stripped down I tested the water with my elbow to see if it was the right temperature. 'Perfect.' I hopped inside and let the warm water fall over me. It was cold when the water first touched my bare skin but I stood in place feeling the steam rise. The mirror was fogging and the air was thick. I breathed in the sweet strawberry shampoo and lathered my hair.

My pink sponge was covered in small suds and colorful bubbles. I rubbed it over myself quickly and rinsed off my hair and body. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. 'Where are my clothes?' I tried to think back to where I put them and realized that I hadn't brought any with me. I peeked into the hallway careful to keep my body hidden.

'No one.' I locked the door again and began to dry my hair. When all was done and all I needed was to put on my clothes, I wrapped my light blue towel around myself twice.

I opened my door and set my dirty clothing in hamper. I turned around to head to my room and there he stood. Messy hair, white muscle shirt, and smiley faced boxers. I tightened the towel the towel around me.

"Morning Klutzilla." He yawned at my general direction as he passed a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes and he stumbled past me shoving me out of the way as he headed into the bathroom.

"Morning to you to Derika." He growled from the bathroom. I smiled and went to dress in my room.

'**Derika… I have to remember to kill him for that one.' I stripped and walked into the shower. Her scent lingered. Strawberry shampoo and vanilla body gel. I smiled as I stood there and reached over to turn on the water. I looked around for my Old Spice and Head and Shoulders. **

**I waited underneath the running water until it reached a nice temperature. Halfway through the air my hand stopped and the glob of shampoo in it fell onto the wet shower floor. 'Why was Casey walking around half-naked at 6:30 in the morning?' I shrugged and continued to pour another goop into my hand and this time I made it to my head. **

'**She must have forgotten her clothes in her room.' I smirked. 'Just like her too, to forget things like that. It's just the way Casey is. I can't complain though, that's what I love about her.' I poured Old Spice body wash onto my black sponge. It lathered into small rainbow swirled bubbles. 'She gives me so much to make fun of so how can I not love her for it?' I ran the sponge over my body and rinsed off the shampoo and my soapy body. I turned off the water. 'Got to hand it to her though, she sure did a nice thing with Marti. I like to think she thinks of her as a sister. Not just a step-sister but a real sister. I hope she doesn't hate her for loving me.' **

**I put a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. **

**The hall was empty. 'It must be 7:00 by now. So why isn't anyone awake?' I walked into my room and dressed. There were noises coming from outside in the hall. Lizzie and Edwin were fighting over the shower and I could hear Marti running across the hall back and forth. **

**I opened my door and saw a defeated looking Edwin walk past me. "Girls." He mumbled and walked up to the attic. 'They're not all bad.' I looked over to Casey's door and saw a small bundle of Marti running at me. **

**I caught her and swung her in the air. "Smerek!" She giggled as I blew raspberries onto her tummy. "Hey my littlest Smarti, where is everybody?"**

**Marti wriggled away from me and pointed down the stairs. "They all went to get breakfast." I jogged down the stairs and followed the chocolate chip pancakes into the kitchen. Casey was sitting on the island looking at her pancakes and cutting it up into small bite size bits and Dad was running around looking for his files. Nora stood before the stove and hummed as she poured the batter and flipped the fluffy pancakes. I smiled at my new step mom.**

"**What's so amusing?" Lizzie popped in behind me and announced my presence to the previously oblivious Casey, who had looked up at the sound of her sister's voice. **

**She was smiling. "So you beat Edwin?" Apparently Casey had also come by the fight and was proud of her sister. "I didn't beat him he just kind of gave up the shower." Lizzie shrugged and sat by her sister on the island. Nora placed a stack of light fluffy pancakes before her daughter. **

'**Mm those look good. Pancakes. I wonder if she'll make these tomorrow if I ask her to, maybe everyday. I might get tired of them though. But they look so good so how could I?'**

"**Hey Derek, are you going to sit down to eat or are you planning gone standing there all day?"**

**I had been standing in the entrance for a while now and I wiped the stupid look off my face as I sat down. Casey smiled, rolling her eyes and I knew that she had seen me. **

**Nora placed a short stack before me and it took all my inner strength not to down them like a pig. I poured syrup over them and dug in. Warm and fluffy I savored the first bite. 'Hmmm chocolate…." **

"**HAHAHAAHAH!!"**

**I opened my eyes. Casey was laughing hard and an amused Lizzie giggled by her side. **

"**What's so funny?" I said trying to swallow a mouthful of pancakes.**

**Edwin walked into the kitchen. Lizzie and Casey were, seemingly, trying to control their laughter. He sat next to me and watched the girls with curiosity, and then turned to me.**

'**Iono.' I shrugged and choked down another mouthful of pancakes. 'Milk!' I glanced around hastily, looking for the white liquid substance. I spotted a glass of chocolate milk by Casey's hand. I groped at it and chugged it down. 'Ah.'**

"**Hey that was mine." Casey had stopped laughing and barked loudly at me, "Get your own Derek." **

"**Uh… Uh-uh." I drank the last of the milk and placed the empty glass on the table. I smiled, took up my fork and poked down for another fork full of pancake. **

**Clink!!!**

**My pancakes were gone! 'Where'd they go?' I looked around trying to find my pancakes. My bottom lip pouted while I searched the room. **

"**You finished them already bro?" Edwin said putting another pancake on my plate.**

**I patted his head and jumped down leaving the pancake on the island untouched.**

"**I'm going to go to school early. I'm meeting Sam there."**

**I saw Casey look up and then she returned to a slightly taller stack of pancakes.**

'**You?!' I curled my fists. 'They're just pancakes. Besides I should wait for pool tonight.'**

**I grabbed my laptop bag and hurled it over my shoulder. The door closed loudly behind me and I walked down the street heading over to Sam's.**

I watched him leave and threw his pancakes off my stack and ate my breakfast slowly and quietly a small smile curled up on my lips.

I heard the bus stop in front of the house and I took up my laptop bag as I drank down the rest of my milk.

"Bye mom, bye Lizzie, bye Ed." I opened the door and called out to Marti on the couch, "I love you Smarti."

I closed the door and walked to the bus. Pat watched the door of my house expectantly.

"Oh, he's not riding on the bus today. He took a ride with Sam."

Pat glared at me and closed the door and walked to the bus. Pat watched the door with everyone else when the bus stopped in front of my highschool.

I walked over to my first class. It went by fast enough. I walked to my second and went it was over I sat with Emily to have lunch."

"So who won?"

"Huh?"

"Did you or Derek win?"

"Oh well it was a tie, and sorry that I didn't see you yesterday I ran home to keep playing."

"Well then come chill at my house today."

"I can't I'm helping him with his essay…"

Emily spit out her pop, "Derek asked you for help?"

I shrugged, not too startled by the idea.

"Well I got to go to sixth period early. So I'll see you later, Em."

I picked up my tray and dumped it into the trashcan. Emily said goodbye and I walked to class.

Class started a few minutes after I got there and I walked home when it ended.

I walked in through the front door and found Derek waiting for me sitting on the dinner table with crisp new never been opened books and notebooks.

"I guess you can help me with my essay now huh?"

Derek smiled at me and patted the chair across from him. I walked over and sat by my mother's husband's son.

A/N: REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 9 Balls Straight?

**The front door opened. I saw her standing there and called her over to the table. I had tried to write the essay when I got home from school. **

**I only had 2 periods today so I got straight to work when I got home. That way she'd feel that I cared in some way. Only to keep her from going, I really needed to work on the essay. **

**But here I was sitting on the table crumbled pieces of paper all around me. Not to mention that stupid half filled paper in front of me. **

**I hadn't really tried at the essay, but nothing what ever did come out, wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to and the words were jumbled together. None of it made sense in the end.**

**You can imagine how oh so very happy I was to see that face looking across the table at me. **

"**How's the essay going?" She picked up a few of the crumpled up papers from the table and shot them into the trash can. **

"**Well. As you can see," I motioned around me making a big show of the litter and garbage, "It's all going rather dandy." I slouched back into my chair.**

"**Aww, it can't be all that bad Derek. I mean look at least you still have paper." She held up a stack of my notebook paper in the air. **

"**Ah ha, Case that was so funny. Now are you going to help me or not?" I took the papers from her and set them on the table. **

**She looked at me still smiling as I handed her what I had written so far. **

**I tipped back and forth in my chair and waited for her to finish reading. Her bright blue eyes were scanning the paper flowing from left to right methodically. A small smile crept upon her face from time to time. Her face, however, remained focused and I could see she was thinking of how to fix my dreadful writing. **

**Her face was concentrated, but still her soft features kept it from looking anything but genuinely peaceful. I rarely saw her serene and calm. My lips curled up into a smile. **

**She looked up from the paper at me and then back again. Finally she put the paper down. **

"**It's a good essay Derek. You just… umm need to work out some things. I'll help you organize it then you can type it tomorrow and have it ready to turn it in on Friday." She was being sincere; she wasn't trying to make fun of me. I smiled and took the paper from her. **

"**Okay you'll need to set up your thesis and then write accordingly to the genre. We'll start with an outline and then work a web out to organize the thoughts… Derek? What's so funny?"**

**I was trying to stifle the laugh but I couldn't hold it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You act like I've done work before."**

**She got the point and it seemed that she found it funny too. "Okay, here just write the main idea and we'll work from there." She handed me a piece of blank notebook paper. **

**We worked on the essay all afternoon. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti came home at around four and gave us odd looks. They were soon followed by Dad and Nora. They were just very happy to finally see us working together. **

**As dinner time drew closer Casey and I were told to clear the table of our work and to step up the table for dinner. We did so. The whole family came down to have dinner. I got a few odd glances from Edwin. 'He's still surprised about me and Casey working together.' I did not bother Casey all during dinner. Edwin seemed to be taken aback by this so I just nudged him and kept on eating my dinner ignoring his stares.**

**Casey sat opposite from me as usual but she didn't speak as much as she usually did. She looked like she was going to be sick. There was something the matter and she was thinking hard about it. **

**I let my leg kick hers just hard enough to call her attention. She looked up instantly. "What's wrong?" I mouthed. She shook her head slightly and mouthed, "Nothing." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. She kicked my leg with foot playfully, "Really, there's nothing the matter." She mouthed it and then entered conversation with my father and her mother. She didn't stop talking until dinner was over. **

**Everything was okay. Dinner was good and we ate in peace. There was no air of tension around Casey and me to see if one of us was going to attack the other. **

**When everyone had cleaned the food off their plates, Casey offered to do the dishes. I stayed back to help. We were after all going to working together on the essay anyways. We joked around about our parents' odd quirks and the oddness that was Marti. We finished drying the dishes and headed back into the dinning room. **

**There she guided me through the last body paragraphs while we laughed. 'It was weird to be sitting here next to her joking around, laughing. After all, this was Casey, my arch enemy.'**

**I was finishing my last body paragraph as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Her voice interrupted my train of thought. **

"**Wow what would Em and Sam say if they saw this."**

**I looked at my stepsister. Her features were soft but her voice held sarcasm and wit. **

"**What? What do you mean?"**

"**Well it's just so different right now. I mean there aren't any trenches or rifles waiting to be taken out the moment the enemy moves."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Isn't this so much more peaceful?"**

"**So what are we going to write for my conclusion?" I averted the subject. **

**Casey sighed and rolled her eyes, "I don't know Derek. What do you think I tall means in the end?"**

"**Well I guess the point of the essay is that you need to be strong and respected and you have to have the right people there to make you look good. You can't afford to look weak. Right?"**

"**It's all in the way you see it personally. Any interpretations you make of anything Derek, is because of our own experiences."**

"**I …" She looked down at her work. Although we had never been under good terms while she's been living here I could read her like a book. The way her lip curled when she found something childish funny. The way her face looks when she's trying to stop from laughing. How her eyes screamed and pleaded for me to stop before she cried. She didn't know that I could understand the small things about her. Right now I saw she was tired. **

**Tired of fighting, tired of always been on the alert, she was tired. We both were.**

**I kicked her under the table, she sot up and looked at me. The liveliness came back into her eyes and a glint of understanding passed through us. **

**All I needed was to finish my essay then everything could go back to normal and I wouldn't know I felt tired or hungry or her friendship.**

**I finished writing out my conclusion and stood up from the table stretching out my arms over my head trying to keep myself from yawing. My face contorted into oddness and I let out my yawn. Casey snickered from her seat by the dinner table. **

**I looked down at her with a look of anger on my face. **

"**Well Casey, we helped me and I'm done now so… goodnight."**

**I started for the stairs. 'That's enough Casey for today. As a matter of fact that's enough Casey for a whole week.'**

"**Hey?!"**

**I turned around. "What do you want now Space Case?" I ran my hand through my hair and yawned.**

"**I only helped you because you said you would teach me to play." She raised an eyebrow at me.**

"**Oh, tough luck."**

"**Hey. You promised!"**

**I grunted. 'I was tired and I needed rest before the game in the early hours of the morning.' I started up the stairs. **

**I heard Casey following me up. **

"**Derek! Derek, you evil little liar! I help you with your essay and this is the thanks I get?"**

**I turned around. There she was pouting and upset. Feeling betrayed and used. Then Nora popped into view. Her head was a mess of tangled hair and her face was tired and a light shade of pink.**

"**What's going on here? Can't you see we're trying to sleep?"**

**Edwin and Lizzie peeked out of their rooms and Marti's door started to open. **

"**All three of you go back to bed."**

**Nora's voice was firm but kind and the three youngest Venturi/MacDonalds closed their doors groggily. **

**Nora looked back at Casey and me and asked again, "What are you two fighting about this late at night? It's past 10."**

"**Well, it's his fault. I only helped Derek write his paper because He promised to teach me how to play pool." She looked at me smugly, but my eyes caught Nora's instead.**

**Nora looked at the back of Casey's head her eyes screaming ARE YOU SERIOUS? I grinned at Casey obliviousness and Nora spoke again. **

"**Well Mr. Derek Venturi? Did you promise my daughter you would teach her to play pool if she helped you write your essay?"**

"**Yeah, but she didn't really help me."**

"**Oh come on Derek you were with me all afternoon." Casey replied smugly. **

"**Fine she did."**

"**Then you have to keep your promise. So go teach her to play pool."**

"**I… She… Ugh…!"**

**I walked into my room leaving the door open. I pulled on a pair of wind breakers over my shorts and a large jacket. **

"**Okay let's go." **

**Casey smiled and followed behind me as I reached the back door. Nora walked down the stairs leading to the basement. I held the back door open and let her walk through the door before me. **

**It was dark as I closed the door behind me. The street lights were out. In the distance a lone wolf was standing on a hill. Its silhouette stood out against the white moon, shinning brightly close to the horizon. **

**Bright stars blinked down at me. I felt a calm happiness run through me. **

**I was cold. **

**White breath puffs came from her mouth as she stood shivering slightly a few feet from me. Her eyes were silver blue in the moon light. **

"**You cold?"**

**She shook her head but her arms were wrapped around her rubbing the opposite arm.**

**I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness, but did not offer her my coat. **

"**Let's head to the garage."**

**I walked past her with my hands in my pockets. She shuffled behind. I opened the door. The wolf howled. Casey walked in. **

**The room was stuffy and it smelled like old suitcases and liquor. My uncle had lived in here for a while and so I attributed the smells to him. Casey was walking over to the sticks and pulled down two from the wall. I turned off the lights to the room and turned on the bar lights hanging over the green velvet of the pool table. **

"**Basics, you hit the white ball at the triangle of other balls. If you shoot in solids you're solids if you shoot in stripes you're stripes, and if, by chance, you shoot in both you choose which you want to play."**

**Casey looked over at me as I spoke and set up the triangle on the table. **

"**Then you shoot at your balls until you make them all in or miss. Got it?" I stood up straight with my pool stick in hand. **

**She had her chin resting on the butt of the stick, "I know the basics Derek." **

"**Good. So now try it."**

**She bent over the table. Her index finger was hooked and her other hand was loosely holding the stick. She made to soot but the shot missed the ball by a long shot. **

"**No, Casey stop. Stop doing that. You're holding it all wrong."**

**Casey shrugged me off her back. "I can do this by myself Derek."**

**I stood up with my hands in my pockets, "Well obviously not." She shot and missed again.**

"**Look Casey, You hook it then you grip the stick, okay?" I showed her. **

"**I was doing that!"**

**I rolled my eyes and bent my elbow parallel to the table. "Okay now you move your arm below the elbow. Don't push with your shoulder."**

"**Fine." She bent over the table and shot the white ball straight at the triangle of balls. Three solids went in. **

"**Okay practice," I stood back and dropped myself into a dirty old chair in the corner of the room. **

**Casey kept shooting on the table. I offered my advice when she looked so stupid I feared that she would give our family a bad name.**

'**Casey MacDonald. Lizzie MacDonald. Nora MacDonald. They are strange, stubborn women.'**

**I dosed in and out of sleep when Casey had finally gotten the basics down.**

**Casey stubbed my toe with her pool stick and I shot up in my chair.**

"**What?" I said when I saw it was Casey I dropped back into my chair. **

"**I'm done practicing. Let's play."**

**I yawned and stood up. "Okay, but I break."**

"**Fine by me, Derek." She stood back and let me break the game. **

**I shot and in went 2 stripes and a single solid. "Stripes."**

"**Okay," she said calmly. I looked at the table studying my options. **

**I missed the next shot. **

**Casey stepped up and looked at the table with a determined stare. She pointed at the yellow one and then at the corner slot. "I'm putting that one in there."**

"**It's a bit early to be calling shots, klutz."**

**She shot the white ball at the solid orange ball and it ricochet off of the wall and hit the red ball which in turn sent the yellow ball flying to the corner slot.**

**She smirked and hit the next ball in. "I can't believe you tried to get out of teaching me pool."**

**Clink! **

**She hit in the next ball.**

"**Hmm… I can see why you didn't want to teach me pool Derek. Scared? I'm sure you are. You knew I could beat you. That's why you didn't want to teach me, cuz you knew I'd win." **

**I kept my eyes on the table.**

**She hit the next ball. **

**Clink.**

**Two went in.**

**My eyes closed slightly. The boredom was getting to me. I had no strength in me to openly express my true opinions of her smug overconfident words. But, if she kept going on like this I would have to say something, only to save her from her ignorance. **

**She would have to push me pretty far. I would not enjoy having Nora come at me again defending her daughter. She might just make me stay here all night trying to make Casey a professional. This was not something I wasn't to do at this point.**

**I yawned.**

"**Oh don't pretend to be tired Derek. You can't make me feel bad for you or make me go easy on you because you feel "worn out"."**

**I gave her a look of complete disinterest and looked on at the table.**

"**You gonna keep going? Or can I go to bed now?"**

"**Oh come on Derek. Is the wee little baby too tired to make a shot?"**

**She missed the next ball.**

**I didn't say anything. I walked up and stared at my options. I positioned myself and shot in two.**

**The air was thin. She took in shallow breaths. I walked around the pool twice and then set up the next shot.**

**I shot in the next ball.**

**Casey leaned a bit more on the table. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair. She was watching with determined stance about her. It seemed as though she were trying to hold the ball in place with her eyes. I decided to play a game with her. I leaned across the table and I missed the next ball.**

**She saw through me. "Don't go easy on me Derek."**

"**I'm not." I ignored her glare. 'I was lying, but I was too tired to say anything that would not bring on more snide remarks.'**

**I waved out at the table. She refused to move as it seemed she had set herself and I could see it in her eyes that she was not done talking.**

"**Don't think that just because you're taking it easy on me in here it's going to make up for everything that goes on outside."**

**She bent over and took her shot putting in two more.**

'**I knew the silence was too good to be true.'**

**She looked over the table. **

"**I worked so hard to get to where I am. I had to learn to play pool all by myself with you sleeping there. You don't get it do you Derek. I have to work so hard out there. I have to push MYself to the limit to try to keep MY dignity. I have to keep up MY grades all the while, I have to work MY butt off to fix the damage your mistakes have on MY life; only to come to a house where I am picked on by you, stepped on by you, used by you. Then we fight and I have to leave those fights the loser. I have to move on after those fights and I have to keep up MY integrity. I have to deal with YOU!"**

**She bent over and shot in two balls.**

"**But that's all gonna change now. This is it. You loose Derek. I don't have to put up with you anymore. I win."**

**She looked at the eight ball with a gleam of victory in her eyes. She was so predictable. I felt like a weather man with tomorrow's newspaper in my hands for a moment. **

**She missed.**

**She stood up in sheer disbelief. She had missed and I had four more balls yet. She smirked as she counted them thinking she had won. She didn't notice where they stood. I could make them in one shot. **

**I was tired. Still it was still too good of a chance to pass up. I smiled with a fake smile of congratulations. I set up my shot and smiled one more time at her. She looked at me with a smug smile. **

**I hit.**

**The first ball fell in. Her smile faded slightly. It faded even more at she saw the second and then the third and when the final ball fell in and only the eight ball stayed on the green velvet her smile had completely faded and she looked on in sheer disbelief.**

**I didn't say anything to her at all. I simply set up my shot and landed the eight ball which had sat there perfectly placed next to the corner pocket where she had left it. **

**I stood up and walked to the door. "I guess not this time." **

A/N: How was it? REVIEW! If you want updates… EMAIL me Azumangaadaioh at yahoo dot com


End file.
